


Dear Stranger

by TheRingleader



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Caleb is a lonely boi and deserves some love, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Just a shit ton of fluff honestly, Letters, Lucid Dreaming, This is my first story so it may not be that good lol, Written after months of writers block, eventual meeting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRingleader/pseuds/TheRingleader
Summary: What would you do if you met someone in a dream, but couldn't even talk to them? Couldn't even touch them? Emmalyn comes across a mysterious stranger in one of her dreams--one of the most vivid ones she's ever had. But she can't speak to him except for in writing. Caleb Quinn is quite perplexed by this young woman and indulges in what becomes their little letter exchange. However, will is it the Entity bringing her to him while she sleeps? And if so, will it let them finally get past the barrier between them?
Relationships: Caleb Quinn | The Deathslinger/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! This is my very first story on here and I wanted to give this idea a try. I thought of this story randomly while at work one day lol And I couldn't get it out of my head. Each chapter until towards the end will be a little short sense their the characters letters. But hopefully I do a good job :)

Dear Stranger,

It was so weird seeing you in my dream like that. I have never had such a vivid one like that before in all honesty. I could feel the wind against my skin and hear the calling of the vultures around me. I could feel the sand of the desert crunching under my shoes as I inched closer to that barrier between us….Oh! The barrier! Wasn’t that a strange sight to behold? It was as if glass was keeping us away from each other. And all I wanted when I saw you was to at least be able to talk to you.

I could see your mouth moving as we stood there staring at each other in what was no doubt confusion. I should mention that the gun you were carrying quite intrigued me. It’s like nothing I’ve ever seen before. It looked like a regular shotgun at first glance—but then I saw the harpoon attached to it. If you made that yourself, dear stranger, then you truly are an excellent engineer. But I am getting sidetracked here. Back to what I was saying before, I truly wish I were able to hear what you were saying when we met. I have no doubt it was something along the lines of, “Who the hell are you?”

Trust me, I was just as confused as you no doubt were. Besides the gun you were holding, your clothing intrigued me as well. I looked like you were wearing something from one of those old western movies my dad likes to watch. It is not that I’m judging or anything! ~~I think you liked quite nice in it.~~ I think it’s fitting considering where we were at. That old town that was behind you is something I would really like to explore. Especially if it’s a haunted one. Me and my mom love to go to places like that. You will have to show me around sometime if we ever meet again. Which I sincerely hope we do in my next dream. That way I can give you this letter. This letter is my solution for us not being able to physically talk to one another. I saw that the glass wall keeping us apart is just the right size for me to be able to throw the letter over. I really hope you can find a piece of paper or two to write back to me. I would like to hear your thoughts on what is going on. I also want to get to know you better to be honest. You seem like an interesting individual. Anyway, I should probably stop writing before this get’s too long.

I hope I get to see you again soon, stranger.

Emmalyn


	2. Dear Emmalyn

Dear Emmalyn,

How did you even manage to bring your letter to me? If this is all a dream, as you say, then it should be impossible for any object to be brought here. But I will have to admit that I appreciate all that you’ve said in your letter. I don’t have anyone to really talk to here and everyone in this place is either as fucked up as I am or killed. I know this probably doesn’t make any sense to you but allow me to explain. This isn’t a dream for me. This place was created by something only known as the Entity. It brings all of us fucked up individuals here to entertain it. To kill the survivors we’re put in trials with.

So, Emmalyn, I am not a good man as you probably think I am. But, oddly enough, I don’t want that to scare you away. I’ve never really cared about most people except for my gang…but I would like to know you. There’s just something about you that intrigues me.

To change the subject from such a dark matter, you said that you noticed how different my gun was in your letter. I did design it myself as you originally thought. It didn’t take all that much brain power for me to do so. Just a little bit of reconfiguring and there you have it. I do wonder—have you ever shot a gun before, lass? It’s just a mild curiosity of mine. You don’t really strike me as the type of person who has. ~~With your small body and pretty little face…~~ It looks to me like your more of the creative type. Someone who writes or paints. Don’t ask me why I think that. I just do.

Whelp, it looks like I’m getting called to another trial. I hope to see you again soon along with another letter. I’ll give this to you the next time I see you. 

Until we meet again,

Caleb Quinn


	3. Dear Caleb Quinn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again readers! I'm so excited to continue writing this. It's been so long sense I've actually been happy about a story I'm writing. I just hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I am :)

Dear Caleb Quinn,

Before I get into anything, I would like to say just how surprised I was to be able to see you again. And also, how excited I was to wake up to your letter sitting right next to me on my pillow. I’ve never had anything like this happen to me. It’s all extremely exciting in my opinion. But getting to see you again was truly the highlight of my night. I loved getting to see the town again and seeing that smile of yours when you spotted me on the other side of our wall. It made me so happy when I saw that folded piece of paper in your hands. I honestly didn’t think you were going to read what I wrote. But you did! And I can’t wait to see what you write to me next time.

You pointed out in your letter that I look like someone who writes or draws. And I do both! I love getting to create my own little worlds in both aspects. It always brings me so much joy whenever I’m able to make my own little characters come to life in any form. As weird as it may sound, I would really like to draw you at some point. I would love to get the sunset and town laying out behind you. To get every part of you drawn out on my sketchpad. I just have to figure out a way to bring it with me. If that’s even possible. But considering we’re able to write these letters to each other, I’d say there’s a very high chance. I won’t do it though until you tell me that it’s okay. Which I really hope that you do.

I do have quite a few questions for you, though. First of all, who or what is this Entity that you were talking about? And why did it bring you to its “realm”? I just don’t really understand what exactly you were talking about in your letter. I’ve never heard of such a thing before. Even when I tried doing some research on it, I couldn’t find anything about such a being. Is it like some sort of demon? Or is it a God who is sinister and unkind? Do you think it has anything to do with me seeing you?

I’m sorry for bombarding you with all these questions, but I just want to understand what’s going on. If it does have anything to do with me seeing you, I don’t want it to stop. Especially sense you said you don’t have anyone to really talk to there. I love being your company; even if it’s just through these letters. I just wish that one day I’ll be able to hear your voice. I can imagine that its rough and a little gravelly.

Well, sadly I have to stop writing for now. I have work soon and I can’t afford to be late.

See you again soon, Caleb.

Emmalyn Reid


	4. Dear Emmalyn Reid

Dear Emmalyn Reid,

I knew you were gonna wonder about the Entity and this place. So, I was already prepared to answer any questions you were gonna have. To answer one of them, I don’t exactly know what the Entity is. From what I can gather with its power and bloodlust, I’d say it’s just a malevolent God who enjoys the torment. That’s why it brought me here. To entertain it and kill for it. It created this realm and this place for me to reside in. Giving me a little familiarity I guess. It does this for almost every other killer here. As for why you’re able to come here and see me, I have no idea if the Entity is responsible for it. I would have to guess so considering you’re able to not only bring me letters, but also receive them as well. Although, if it is bringing you here for some reason, I hope it doesn’t make you one of my prey. I would hate to have to harm such a sweet young lady.

I’m not at all surprised that you’re into writing and drawing. I would very much like to see some of your work if you don’t mind. In regard to you drawing me one day, I wouldn’t mind it all that much. I’m not the greatest looking specimen though. So, I doubt you would really get anything out of it. And before you go and try to reassure me that I’m not all that bad, I know that I am. And I’m okay with it. It scares my victims to see a face like mine and that’s the way I want it to be. It brings me great pleasure knowing that I can make them piss their pants just by looking at them.

To be honest with you, you’re really good company. Even though we’re only able to communicate in writing I enjoy getting to hear your thoughts. You seem so curious and just ready to explore anything you can. And I’m surprised you weren’t afraid of me the first day we met. When I first saw you standing there, with your red hair and cute little glasses, I didn’t know what to think. And my first instinct was to point my gun at you. Ha! Lord do I regret doing that now that we go to talking. But you didn’t even show a hint of fear. You just waved and walked over to the wall like it was nothing. I admire that about you, lass.

I am wondering where such a sweet girl like yourself is working. In my time not very many women worked like you probably do. The only working girls I knew were in the saloons I used to frequent. But I would very much like to know what you do for a profession.

God, it seems like the Entity is wanting me to go to another trial already. I just got done with one right before I saw you. Guess I can’t get the rest I wanted after all.

Until I see you again, Emma.

The Deathslinger


	5. Dear Deathslinger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! I'm really enjoying writing this story so far. I haven't had this much motivation in a very long time. It's actually very refreshing if I'm being honest.

Dear Deathslinger,

I just wanted to mention that that is a really cool nickname you got there. It’s very unique and king of mysterious. It does king of make sense though, considering the gun and everything. But I feel like there is more of a story to it than just that. You don’t have to tell me about it though if you don’t want to. I have a feeling it has something to do with your past before this Entity took you away from it. From how it sounds, it seems to favor you “killers” more than it does the survivors. I just really wonder what this thing is to be exact. But like you said in your letter, I don’t want it to stop bringing me to you if it really is the reason. I really enjoy getting to see you every night.

I was a little worried when I didn’t see you right away though. And it was rather foggy when I first arrived. A part of me thought you got tired of me and didn’t want to come see me. But, out of nowhere, here you come walking out of the fog with your gun close to your chest and a smile on your face. Did you come back from one of those trials you were telling me about? It looked like there was some blood on your coat…But I wasn’t afraid. I was just happy to see you again. Besides, it’s kind of seems like your forced to do these trials. You didn’t really sound very happy to go to that one in your letter.

But I wanted to address how mean you are to yourself. You said in your letter that you “know you’re ugly”. I don’t think your ugly in the slightest. I think your rather charming to be honest. I like the way your eyes shine, and your scars give you character. I know that probably makes me sound weird, but it’s the truth. You’re not ugly, Caleb. And I really do want to draw you someday. I’ll even give you the picture after I’m done with it.

I hope that someday soon I’ll be able to sit in one of those buildings and talk with you. If the Entity really is the reason why we’re able to see each other, then maybe we can ask it to bring the barrier down. Just for a little while at least.

To quickly answer your question about where I work, I actually work in a bookstore. I’m the one who walks around and answers any questions that someone may have about a book. I actually really enjoy what I do. Considering how much I like to write and read.

I’ll have to tell you more about it the next time I write to you. Sadly, I have to get ready for my morning class and I don’t want to be late again. College is slowly killing me.

Can’t wait to see you again.

Emmalyn


	6. Dear Emma

Dear Emma,

There is in fact a story behind my little nickname. It was given to me the first day of my bounty hunting. I had shot a man clear through is stomach and when I tried to pull him back with my harpoon it spilled all his guts out. Ha! I love remembering that story. How that man screamed the second my spear went through him. Ever sense than I was called the Deathslinger by everyone who saw me. I was feared and so were my gang members. The Hellshire Gang as we were called. It wasn’t all that big of a group, but we got the job done. And every single one of those men were the closest friends I’ve ever had.

As for not enjoying going to trials, I actually do from time to time. You see, Emma, I have a bloodlust within me that can never seem to be satisfied. I guess that makes me almost as bad as the Entity itself. But, despite how much I enjoy inflicting pain on these survivors, I also enjoy just getting to relax in the saloon from time to time. Having a nice drink and just reclining in one of the chairs is truly amazing. I’ll have to show you around there sometime. Maybe get a drink or two into you just to see how well you can hold your liquor. You don’t really take me as the type to drink all that much.

I wanted to mention how ~~beautiful~~ good you looked in that dress of yours. The pink of the dress really made your red curls stand out. Although, it was quite shorter than what I’m used to seeing. Granted the women who are in these trials aren’t exactly dressed like those back in my day. But, God, seeing you like that was absolutely stunning. I wouldn’t mind seeing you in it again if I’m being honest.

I know this is a bit of a short of today, but duty calls as you say. Gotta go fulfill the Entities desires.

Look forward to seeing you again.

Caleb


	7. Dear Caleb

Dear Caleb,

That was such an interesting story about how you got your nickname. To think that you used to be a bounty hunter is insane to me. I always loved listening to old west stories about outlaws and the hunters looking to claim the bounties on their heads. Did you enjoy the hunt as much as I think you did? You kind of strike me as the type who really enjoyed hunting these people down. But I’m still not so sure about how you feel about the trials. I know you said you enjoyed them from time to time, but don’t you get tired hunting the same people? I know I would. But the least the Entity can do is give you a bit of a break every now and then. That would also mean longer letters from you—which I would thoroughly enjoy. I always love getting to read what you write for me.

I would like to say that I really enjoyed getting to see you last night. It was such a rough day at work and getting to see those bright eyes of yours immediately lifted my spirits. I can’t really explain it, Caleb, but my heart absolutely fluttered the moment I was able to see you again. I actually quite miss the time we get to spend with each other. The way we sit with each other and play those little games I taught you. You’re getting really good at rock-paper-scissors. I was surprised when you beat me those first few times. It was just nice to get to spend time with you after dealing with so many nasty people.

Thank you for the compliment on my dress, Caleb. It was such a hot day where I live, and I didn’t want to deal with pants. I only really wear dresses when I’m feeling lazy and just want to slip something on. But the one you saw just so happens to be one of my favorites. It’s just so comfortable and flowy. I love that you want to see me in it more when I get the chance to wear it again. I hate to admit that it made me blush a little when you said that. It even put a bit of a smile on my face. You truly did make my day so much better with your letter, Caleb. I just wish I could hear you…

I might actually pray to whatever this Entity is just to ask it for the wall to go down. Even if it’s just for a little while I just want to hear your voice. To know what it’s like to sit with you in the saloon and try your favorite drink. I just don’t know if it will actually listen. But here’s to trying at least, right?

See you soon.

Emmalyn


	8. Hello Lass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! I have to warn you guys that this one is really sappy lol But I loved writing it so much

Hello Lass, 

It was so good to see you again, Emma. I can’t even begin to explain how happy I was to see your bright smile when I got back from my latest trial. I was so distracted at the thought of seeing you again that all those little vermin almost got away. They got down to a single generator before I was able to finally get them all. I have to tell you, I didn’t think it was going to get like this when I first met you. But now I can’t seem to get you out of my head. Ha! I sound like such a sap...

But, God, does seeing you just take my breath away. I know we’ve only known each other for a few days now, but I’ve just become so infatuated by you. I don’t know what kind of spell you have over me, lass. But please don’t stop. You’re all that I really have in this God forsaken place. The thought of never seeing you again just breaks me. 

It was interesting seeing you draw me finally. Having me sit against a rock and do nothing for what felt like hours. But I loved getting to watch you. You looked quite cute all focused. You had this little smile on your face as you filled in that page of yours. I can’t wait to see how it came out.

Emma...I wonder if you think of me as much as I think of you. I wonder if you ever anticipate our next meeting as much as I do. Because you’re all I look forward to now. It’s like your my own little angel...

Heh, I should probably get going before I let anymore of my thoughts go. Hopefully I don’t scare you away with this. 

I’ll be thinking of you, lass. 

The Deathslinger 


	9. Hello Mr. Quinn

Hello, Mr. Quinn

When I read your letter...God...I’ve never blushed so hard in my entire life. The fact that you think of me outside of the time we get to spend together just makes my heart melt. To answer your questions simply: I do think of you as well, Caleb. I always get excited when night comes because I get to spend time with you again. My heart always skips a beat whenever I see you at the wall...I can’t even begin to explain what thinking about you does to me. 

I thought about you so much today while I was at work. I couldn’t get you out of my mind for even a second. All I could think about was your crooked smile. Your gorgeous blue eyes. The way you looked as I was drawing you...So mysterious and beautiful all at once. You’ve officially plagued my mind, Caleb. And I have no intentions of getting you out. 

I want to give you the picture that I made of you. I’ll wrap it up inside this letter so that you can see it. I want you to know that I loved every second of that picture. I honestly didn’t even know I was smiling, though. But I know that you were looking at me while I was doing it. It made it hard for me to concentrate. Having you watch me made me feel butterflies flutter in my stomach. It was nice...

Anyway...I should probably get going before so I can get ready to see you again. 

I’ll be there soon. 

Emma


	10. Dear Darling

Dear Darling,

I hope its okay for me to call you that, Emma. It's just...That letter you wrote had me feeling all sorts of ways. You have no idea how difficult it was for me to get through the next few trials with you on my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about what you said. About you not only just thinking of me, but thinking of other things as well...I really want to know what you meant by that, lass. Because if you meant it in the way I think you did, than I have to admit that I've done the same. Laying in my old room in the saloon, just lying in the dark and staring at the ceiling, you always come creeping into my mind. I think of you splayed out on the bed. Looking up at me with those big eyes of yours and face all red. I think about what my name would sound like slipping through your lips. What it would feel like to have my hands running over your body...God, Emma...I can't help it.

I don't want to scare you away with these thoughts of mine. But knowing that you're probably thinking of the same thing makes me want you more. I can't believe that you're even thinking of a man like myself in that manner. But, if we ever do get to meet beyond that wall, I would love to fulfill whatever fantasies you may have. Only if you want to, of course. I may be a cruel man, but I would never force you to do anything you don't want to. You're starting to mean too much to me to ever do such a thing. 

I wanted to also thank you for that drawing you made for me. You are a very talented young lady, darling. The way you were able to capture every aspect of me and the scenery is just remarkable. If you ever want to draw me again, lass, I'd be more than happy to oblige. Anything just to see that beautiful smile of yours again. I carry the picture around with me in my pocket. Feel like it gives me a bit of luck in these trials. And whenever I'm able to be alone I just pull it out and remember what it was like to watch you work. It gets me through these seemingly endless days. I just hope that someday we'll finally be able to be with each other. If there was anything I would pray to the Entity for, it would be that.

As always, the fog has come to take me away. I can't wait to see you again, darling. 

I'll be waiting.

Quinn 


	11. Dear Cowboy

Dear Cowboy,

You have no idea how happy it made me when I read you calling me 'darling'. That's honestly the sweetest thing any man has ever called me. Than again...I don't have much experience when it comes to the opposite sex. I've been on about three dates in my life. Each of which weren't really the greatest. Always ending with me back at home reconsidering my life choices. But just imagining being in front of you while you call me that...it sends shivers down my spine, Caleb. It makes my heart flutter and just makes me want to hear you even more than before. 

I have to be honest with you, cowboy, your letter really took me by surprise. I thought that I was the only one having those thoughts to be honest. You said you wanted to know exactly what I've been dreaming about. Well...I have thought a lot about what it would be like to have inside me. To be able to just sit on your lap and kiss those smirking lips of yours. I want to run my fingers through your hair. I want to feel you bite along my neck and mark me as yours...God I'm getting myself all bothered now...But I can't even begin to explain what you do to me every time we see each other.

Whoever--or whatever--this Entity needs to show us some mercy at some point, Caleb. As much as I love getting to see you every night when when I fall asleep, I just want to be able to actually be with you. I need to feel you. I need to be able to spend more time with you. I...I think that I'm starting to catch feelings for you, cowboy.

I'll leave it on that note...Want to give you something to think about.

With love,

Emmalyn 


	12. Dear Sweetheart

Dear Sweetheart,

When I read your little confession at the end of your letter...I have to be honest that my dead old heart almost started up again. I was so terrified about what your response may have been after what I told you in mine, but your reaction was so much better than I expected. The fact that such a beautiful, sweet, thoughtful young woman is in love with a man like myself is almost unbelievable. But, yet, here we are, darling. You're falling for me in ways I have never thought possible for someone like me. And I have to admit to you that I am falling for you, too. 

When I was alive, I hadn't thought about settling down. About finding a nice woman for me to marry and start a family of my own. I was so invested in my lust for revenge...to just clench the thirst for blood...that the thought of actually being able to find a woman was a distant dream. But now you're here. You were brought to me by the Entity for a reason that is still unclear and I never want to let you go. You are the only light that I have in this dark existence, Emma. The only thing that makes me feel anything but anger and hatred for those I hunt. You're all I want, darling. And I'm going to do everything I can to hold you. To finally kiss you and tell you how much I love you.

If I have to work through more trials for the Entity to let us be together, than so be it. I will sacrifice my rest for you. I will hunt whoever needs to be hunted just so that I can have you in my arms. Nothing and no one matters to me but you, Emma. And whatever the Entity wants from me it will get just until I have you. I will have to try and reason with Her. To ask her before my next trial if I can do anything to take that barrier down. 

Speak of the Devil. It's my time to go to another game. I hope you're having good day so far, darling. 

Love ya,

Caleb Quinn 


	13. Hello again, my Deathslinger

Hello again, my Deathslinger

I’m sorry that I haven’t been able to visit you these last few days. There was something that came up in my family that I guess caused me to retract from the whole thing. If that makes any sense... Don’t get me wrong, I still thought about you through those terrible four days of me being away. But from what I’m guessing it’s just that my mind was too closed off to be able to let the Entity bring me to you. As much as it pained me to do so, and as much as it probably hurt and confused you, I had to do it for my own sanity. I’ll be able to tell you more about what happened later if you want. But only if you want to... That’s even if you still care about me after not hearing from me for a bit. Which I really hope isn’t going to be the case.

When you said I loved me in that last letter of yours... I began to cry. I cried out of pure joy and love and let the light of those words hit me despite everything that has been going on around me. Those three words from you were the ones that kept me going. They gave me hope that despite all the pain--despite all the hate and anger--everything was going to be okay. And as silly as it may sound, it made me believe that nothing would be able to hurt me. I slept with your letter in my arms. Sometimes I would put it under my pillow as a sort of barrier between me and the dark world around me. You’ve helped me through this more than you could ever know. Made me feel protected. And I thank you for that.

I’m writing this letter in hopes that me and you will be able to see each other again tonight. That my mind will be open enough for the Entity to take me to you. It warmed my heart hearing about how you were going to work harder for Her. That you were going to do everything in your power to have us together beyond that wall. And I still hope that you have that fire within you. I still want to be with you, Caleb. I still love you with all of my heart and I truly hope that you know that. You’re my everything. And I want more than anything just to give you a kiss. To be in your arms and kept away from all of this pain.

God... I got myself crying before work. Today should be fun…

I hope to see you again tonight, my Deathslinger.

Love you,

Emmalyn


	14. My Love

My Love,

Oh, my sweet Emmalyn. I have missed you so much during those four long days. When I saw your gorgeous face emerge from the fog to greet me on the other side of that barrier, I almost burst into tears. I thought something terrible had happened to you. I thought you were done with me...But when I saw you, my heart nearly leapt out of my chest with joy. Those days without you were torture, darling. I couldn't stop thinking about you. About why you weren't coming. But it was the strangest thing, Emma. I kept hearing this voice telling me to be patient. That you were going to come back when the time was right. After reading your letter, it all makes sense now. It had to have been the Entity telling me that you were okay. That I was going to see you again once you were ready to come back. 

I'm so sorry about everything that has happened, darling. What exactly was going on with your family though? Because I swear, if they harmed you in any way, I will end them. You don't deserve any kind of pain from anyone. You're too sweet and innocent to be having to deal with all of that. I just wish I could've been there to help you. To show you the love that you so rightly deserve. I swear, Emma, I'm going to make our meeting happen. I'm going to work until I drop in order to appease this God of mine in order to just hold you. I want you here with me. Where I know I can keep you safe from harm. 

Trust me, I know what it's like to be hurt. To feel helpless and alone. Scared even. But you just remember that I'm here for you, my love. And if it truly does help you, keep each letter I write to you close to you at all times. Especially if it makes you feel safe. Anything to ease the pain you must be feeling. I could see it in your eyes, you know? The sadness and fear that has kept you trapped for those long days and nights. I could feel my anger rise at the very sight of those tears of yours forming as you tried your best to smile. I swear on my very existence that I'm going to end whoever dared hurt you. 

Please be safe until our next meeting, darling. I can't lose you.

I love you.

Caleb 


	15. To My One and Only

To My One and Only,

Your concern for me has truly warmed my heart, my love. It just reassures me that you truly do love me. That I have someone out there who cares about me with all of their being. But, as I read your letter, and as I read over the part about you wondering who was harming me, I realized that I never told you about my family and our history. About everything that happened all those years ago when I was still a child. I figured that now was the time to do so. Especially sense things are beginning to escalate almost out of control. 

So...when I was twelve years old, my two cousins were taken away from their parents (my uncle and his wife). They were being neglected terribly ever sense they were infants, and my family had had enough. So they issued an order for the two of them to be taken away and placed in the custody of my parents. My uncle, who I refuse to name at this time, was furious by this. Threatening to kill the entire family all those years ago. There were many fights between family members, and Emily and Sasha, my now sisters, relied on me to keep them safe. It was a terrifying time, Caleb. And now we're in danger of _him_ all over again. 

I don't know how, but he's managed to find out where we live. We've kept it a secret from the rest of the family for many years, but he found out. And he's been sending threats to us continuously these last few days. Telling us he's going to kill us all one by one as soon as he gets to us. My parents alerted the authorities about the situation, but I don't know how much good that'll be. I'm really scared, Caleb. I wish more than anything that I could just leap through that barrier and into your arms. To feel safe in your warmth.

What am I to do...? What should I do, my love? 

Emmalyn


	16. Dear Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really hoping that this one is good lol I tried to capture Caleb's anger as much as I could considering it's in a letter. But I also tried to show some vulnerability as well. Hopefully I did it okay lmao

Dear Sunshine, 

I swear to whatever God there may be I will kill that bastard if he even dares lay a hand on you! I will carve into his flesh and rip out his heart with my bare hands. I will gouge out his eyes and feed them to the crows. Hell, I'll even ask the Entity to keep him locked in here with the rest of us just so I can have a go at him as much as I please. And I'll make sure to kill him with my own two hands each and every time we cross paths. No one is allowed to hurt you, Emmalyn. Not this disgusting piece of shit or anyone else on this God forsaken Earth. Anyone who tries will meet a fate worse than death. I swear by it...

I can't lose you, darling...I don't have it in me to handle losing another person whom I love. It would drive me mad if anything were to happen to you. I would become a demon...A monster craving to devour anyone or anything that gets in my way. It's happened to me before during my time as a bounty hunter. One of my gang mates--whom I considered as a brother--died right in my arms. I became merciless after that day. Killing almost all my bounties no matter if they were wanted dead or alive. It broke something in me to see someone I cared so deeply for die right in front of me like that. And, Emma, if you die because of this uncle of yours...no one is going to be safe from me. 

I've decided while I'm writing this that I'm going to try and convince the Entity to let you stay here with me. Not to be one of those scared and sickly survivors, but to just live here with me. To not have to be scared for your life. To just be happy. You deserve that more than anyone, darling. And I'm going to make sure that that happens. No matter what. 

Please be safe, my sunshine. I love you so fucking much...

Caleb Quinn


End file.
